Frères
by Iokay
Summary: [OS Spécial Anniversaire] A cet instant, alors qu'ils admiraient les lumières qui étoilaient les ténèbres nocturnes, ceux qui avaient toujours souffert du regard injuste du monde sur eux, eux qui avaient tant hésité à transformer leur chair pour se modeler et ainsi se fondre parmi les humains, s'étaient rendus compte de quelque chose : Ils aimaient leur vie. (Univers 2k16)


_Hey les gens,_

_Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! En ce 5 mai 2019, je célèbre mes 25 ans… Et également les 35 ans des tortues ninja ! Quand j'ai découvert que mon anniversaire tombait le même jour que celui de mes héros préférés, j'étais comme une enfant et chaque année, je dois avouer que ça me rend toute émue.  
Je ne pouvais donc pas ne pas poster de fanfiction aujourd'hui en ce jour si spécial : 25 ans pour moi, 35 ans pour les tortues ! Mon petit cœur bat follement en cet instant._

_Voici donc un petit et humble One-Shot basé sur le film de 2016 que j'avais gardé secret pour ce moment. Cette fanfiction est un peu dans la même veine qu'Euphorie Nocturne, dans le style "description de sentiments", mais cette fois, je ne me suis pas basée sur le début du film de 2016 mais plutôt sur la toute dernière scène de fin, lorsque les quatre frères viennent de recevoir les clés de la ville et hurlent de bonheur du haut de la Statue de la Liberté en surplombant New-York. J'ai laissé parler mon coeur et mon amour des tortues dans cette fanfiction, donc j'espère que ce n'est pas trop maladroit.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_EDIT : Cette fanfiction a été postée à minuit pile le 5 mai 2019 (horaire français), ce qui correspond à 18h00 aux Etats-Unis, et le site semble être basé sur l'heure américaine car si vous regardez la date de publication, il est inscrit "4 mai". Or non, hormis cette histoire de décalage horaire, cette fanfiction a bien été publiée à 0:00 le 5 mai 2019 pour le jour de mon anniversaire et celui des tortues :)_

* * *

**FR****È****RES**

* * *

Ca y est.  
Le rêve s'était réalisé.  
Pour la première fois de leur vie, leur rêve d'enfant avait vu le jour : ils étaient reconnus comme des héros.

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre.  
Ils étaient là, tout simplement. Quoi de plus merveilleux ? Leurs poumons pouvaient s'emplir de l'air gelé mais étrangement doux de la nuit après tant de cendre ravalée puis suffoquée lors des combats dans les flammes, le métal et la sueur.  
Sur leurs peaux écailleuses et scintillantes, comme serties d'émeraudes, ils pouvaient avoir la chance d'encore sentir la vie frémir et caresser leurs visages. Leurs yeux pouvaient s'émerveiller depuis le flambeau éternel que brandissait la Liberté qui éclairait le monde.  
Leurs cœurs battaient encore et battraient encore longtemps devant la beauté de la vie.  
Ils pouvaient s'émerveiller de la galaxie d'étoiles qu'était New-York qui se dévoilait dans toute sa splendeur, véritable poussière de fée nacrée qui laissaient deviner les formes spectaculaires des gratte-ciels qui faisait miroiter des halos turquoises dans l'eau noire de la baie calme et silencieuse.  
Oui, derrière la kératine solide et impénétrable de leurs plastrons ocres et usés se cachaient des cœurs de cicatrices, tant ils avaient été ouverts puis refermés à coups d'espoirs et d'illusions naïves.  
Mais quand n'avaient-ils pas souffert ?  
Leur vie n'avait été que combat et acharnement, pour défendre un monde qui ne les voyait que comme des monstres.  
Combien de fois avaient-ils regardé les passants du haut des immeubles ou du plus bas des caniveaux en se demandant si l'un d'eux pouvait comprendre ce que cela faisait … ?  
D'être seul.  
D'être détesté.  
D'être rabaissé, sans arrêt.  
De n'être jamais assez fort.  
D'avoir peur. Tout le temps.  
De vouloir parler. Danser. Rire. Jouer. Sans jamais pouvoir. Jamais.  
Pleurer en voyant les autres parler, danser, rire et jouer.  
D'être emprisonné par les démons de la normalité.  
« Normal ? » Pourquoi auraient-ils envie d'être normaux ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

En réalité, cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

Les choses avaient changé. Ce passé était derrière eux.  
Tout était arrivé si vite. Les mains qui avaient passé ces clés autour de leur cou disgracieux l'avaient fait avec un sentiment qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu voir sur le visage de quiconque jusqu'ici : la reconnaissance. Dans leurs yeux brillaient des larmes sans doute plus scintillantes que la lueur si jolie sur la clé qu'ils arboraient désormais chacun à leur cou et qui leur ouvraient désormais un horizon de chaleur dans leurs veines pourtant si froides habituellement.

Car pour la première fois, ils se sentaient acceptés.

Ils avaient même été applaudis et acclamés, sous le regard débordant d'amour et de fierté de leur père à qui ils devaient tout et qu'ils se promettaient de rendre encore plus fier. Sous les yeux heureux et souriants de leurs deux premiers amis, si fidèles.  
Leurs cœurs de cicatrices battaient à l'unisson alors qu'ils passèrent chacun un bras derrière la nuque de son frère le plus proche dans une caresse fraternelle des plus douces et réconfortantes.  
Mêmes entre eux ils avaient pu être violents et ils le regrettaient désormais.  
Leur amour souvent fut mis à l'épreuve, mais jamais étiolé.  
Après tout, ils étaient des frères. Jusqu'à la mort.  
D'une façon que jamais personne ne pourrait comprendre.

Oui, désormais, ils avaient été acceptés par une poignée d'humains qui eux aussi se chargeaient de la sécurité de leur ville tant adorée, à leur manière. Désormais, ils pourraient avoir une vie normale.

Mais à cet instant, alors qu'ils admiraient les lumières qui étoilaient les ténèbres nocturnes, ceux qui avaient toujours souffert du regard injuste du monde sur eux, eux qui avaient tant hésité à transformer leur chair pour se modeler et ainsi se fondre parmi les humains, ils s'étaient rendus compte de quelque chose :  
Ils aimaient leur vie.  
Et en ce jour spécial, ils l'aimaient à un point qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer.  
Ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais rien attendu. Ils avaient assez souffert pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de personne dans ce monde. Leurs rêves de reconnaissance n'était qu'un lointain mirage tapi au creux de leurs âmes. Mais leur volonté, leur amour, leur passion les avaient récompensé : désormais, ils pourraient continuer à faire ce qu'ils faisaient, en tant que frères libres.

Ce qu'ils faisaient ? Eveiller l'espoir, la passion, la fascination.  
Remplir les jeunes esprits de courage, de détermination et de loyauté.  
Encourager à se battre pour ce en quoi l'on croit et à suivre son instinct.  
A raisonner avec logique et sens pour résoudre toute situation.  
A écouter son coeur et à emplir les coeurs d'amour et de joie.

L'effervescence de cette réalisation faisant bouillir leurs veines, il y eut un cri de joie.  
Puis deux.  
Puis trois.  
Puis quatre.  
Cette fois, ils ne se cachèrent plus. Du plus haut de la Statue de la Liberté, ils hurlèrent de joie, de rire, de bonheur. Ils dansèrent même, tels des gardiens protecteurs autour de la flamme de métal. Oui, ils étaient là, de nouvelles aventures palpitantes les attendraient et cette fois, ils n'étaient plus des monstres. Ils étaient de véritables héros destinés à inspirer de futures générations et destinés à vivre toujours plus d'aventures, d'émotions fortes au fil des années pendant lesquels ils se promirent de se soutenir jusqu'à la fin.

Cette fois, ils en avaient la certitude. Ils croyaient être plongés dans une nuit éternelle, mais désormais, ils étaient hors des ombres.

Oui, longtemps, ils avaient été des Ombres dans la nuit.  
Mais aucune nuit n'était assez longue pour empêcher le soleil de se lever.

* * *

_And voilà !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu car j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. J'ai vraiment tenté de retranscrire les émotions que je peux ressentir à chaque fois que je vois cette scène de fin qui est, à mes yeux, une des plus belles scènes de fin de film que j'ai vue. Ca fait peut-être un peu "cheesy" dit comme ça mais ça remplit tellement mon coeur de joie et à mes yeux, ce n'est pas un banal "happy ending" car cette scène symbolise l'acceptation de ces êtres sensibles et si dévoués qui n'avaient jamais eu rien droit à d'autre que de l'ignorance ou des injures lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés aux humains, à ce monde qu'ils se sont pourtant acharnés à défendre jusqu'à réussir à être reconnus.  
J'ai beaucoup écouté la musique intitulée "Brothers" du soundtrack des TMNT 2016 pour écrire cette fanfiction car ce morceau est un des plus émouvants pour moi et a guidé naturellement mon écriture en éveillant ma sensibilité comme jamais.  
Bref, bon anniversaire aux TMNT qui me font rêver depuis que je suis petite, qui m'ont soutenue dans les moments difficiles et qui ont aussi éveillé en moi la passion et l'envie de raconter des histoires dès mon plus jeune âge, me faisant vivre des aventures épiques et pleines d'émotions et en me donnant envie de créer des héros, des histoires et des univers qui eux aussi feront rêver d'autres personnes.  
Et merci à leurs créateurs Peter Eastman et Kevin Laird qui ne se doutaient sans doute pas que le 5 mai 1984 était le début d'une grande aventure pour eux et qu'ils feraient vibrer ainsi le cœur d'une petite Iokay dix ans plus tard parmi tant d'autres enfants et grands enfants…  
Merci.  
_


End file.
